Her Love Story
by blackrose324
Summary: Sorry no good at titles or summaries. Amaya Hinamori has just transfered into Cross Academy to get away from her father. As she walks to her seat she notices a guy with silver hair sleeping on the desk. Zero x OC


_A/N: This is my first Fanfiction so it might not be good. If I get good ratings and reviews I might put the next chapter up. ^^_

**Chapter 1**

_**First day**_

**"I would like to introduce Hinamori Amaya. I expect you all to give her a warm welcome her." The chairman exclaimed as he laid his hands on Amaya's shoulder, "Take your seat over there next to Oshima Momo." The chairman pointed to a girl with short orange hair and green eyes, Amaya nodded shyly and made her way to the open seat. As she walked she noticed a boy with silver hair, his head was down so she couldn't see his face. it seemed as if he were sleeping. As she sat down the girl with the orange hair introducced herself, "Hi, I'm Oshima Momo, of course you already knew that, but everyone calls me Momo-chan. You're Hinamori Amaya right? After class I could show you around the school if you'd like." She gave a large grin. "Y-yea, sure." Amaya smiled back politely, "EXCUSE ME!!! PAY ATTENTION!!!!" the teacher shouted, "AFTER SCHOOL CLASSES FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!!!" Amaya was relieved that he wasn't talking ro her, "Awww!" A girl with brown hair that went to her shoulders it seemed that she was also sleeping through classes, "That's Cross Yuuki," Momo whispered to her, "she is one of the perfects. She is also the chairman's daughter." There seemed to be resentment in her voice but Amaya didn't pay any mind, "What's a perfect?" she asked quietly but Momo didn't hear, of course not, Amaya's voice was already so soft. **

**Finally, the bell rang and classes were over. Amaya grabbed her books and waited for Momo at the door. "Hey, you must be Hinamori-san," A scruffy voice called to her causing her to look up, "I'm Haruki Aoi, I sit behind you." he patted scratched the back of his head as he walked towards her. "I see you're already Momo-chan's friend." Amaya blushed slightly, she had no experience talking to boy's, "Y-yeah." then a two other boys came up behind him, "You're alrady hitting on the new girl." the one them said, he had short black hair and glasses on. He looked very cool and smart. The other one had shoulder length blonde hair and wore his uniform a bit messier than the others. Suddenly a a bag flew across the room hitting Aoi on the head, "Stop it, you're scaring the poor girl!" Momo shouted as she grabbed Amaya by the arm, "Don't worry about those idiots." "Hey! I'm not an idiot." Momo pretended not to hear them and dragged Amaya out the door. "I'll show you around the gates first, m'kay?" Amaya smiled, "Yeah."**

**It was crowded around the gates, mostly girls were there squealing about something, "What's going on?" Momo turned to face her, "The night class is coming out!" she looked excited, "Night class?" Amaya asked, "Yeah, well you see, this school is didvided into two groups of students. The day class, that's us in the black uniforms, and the night class with the white uniforms." Amaya looked up at the gate, "Why is it seperated?" Momo grabbed her hand to move a little closer to the front, "Who knows. You're probably wondering why we're all gathered here, right? Well you'll see in a moment." Amaya held onto Momo's hand tightly, afraid that if she let go she'd get lost in the crowd. She led them close enough to the front for her to spot the girl from their class. It was the same one who got in trouble for sleeping, **_**"Cross Yuuki?" **_**she thought to herself, "Ugh, just because you're a perfect doesn't mean you could have them all to yourself!" Momo shouted at Cross. "Uhh, Momo..." she was cut of as she was roughly dragged back to be on the sides, it seemed as if they were making way. **

**The Gates flew open as a group of beautiful people walked through, **_**"This must be the night class,"**_** she thought seeing the white uniforms Momo mentioned, **_**"I see now why the girls crowd here." **_**Amaya blushed and watched with awe as they pased through. It seemed like Momo's favorite was the one with the long black hair, he was the most beautiful of them all, but someone else caught her eye. The boy with the short silver hair she saw earlier sleeping in the classroom was yelling at the girls so they wouldn't get any closer or just to get them to leave. Amaya wanted to get a closer look at him, she still couldn't clearly see his face. "IDOL!!!" a girl screamed from behind as she ran up and knocked her down in front of the group. "Ow..." Amya said as she rubbed her head, "What are you doing!" a harsh voice rang through her ears. "I thought I told you girls to leave!!" Amaya looked up, it was the boy she was eager to see, but his expression was cold. His light lavender eyes pierced hers she couldn't help but look away. **_**"It feels as if... as if my eyes are bleeding." **_**Momo ran towards her and leaned down to see if she was okay, "Are you alright?" then she saw a tear drop to the ground, "Look what you did, you made her cry!!" Momo shouted pointing at the silver haired boy, "It wouldn't have happened if you just did like you are told!" he shouted back. Momo didn't reply she was too scared , "C'mon, Hinamori-san." she helped her up and walked her away from the crowd. "That jerk, by the way, was Kiryuu Zero. He is a perfect too, and very mean too. H always wants to ruin the fun." Amaya wasn't listening to her except for his name, **_**"Kiryuu Zero..." **_**she blushed thinking of his name, **_**"Why do I feel this way."**_

**END Chapter 1**

_A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this, please rate and review and if you didn't like it please tell me what was wrong and I'll be sure to not repeat them in he next chapter. Thank you^^._


End file.
